Among various proposals for passive vehicle passenger safety restraints are belt systems consisting of a shoulder belt and lap belt, both of which are transferred by movable transfer rings between passenger-restraining and passenger-releasing configurations. For example, in some systems the shoulder belt leads from a point inboard of, below and behind the passenger to a shoulder belt transfer ring which moves along the roof above the door between a forward, releasing position near the front post and a rearward, restraining position near the center post (above, behind and outboard of the seat occupant). The lap belt extends from the inboard point to a transfer ring which moves along the door between a lower, restraining position near the lower rear corner of the door and an upper, releasing position located near the window ledge and somewhere along the length of the door (fore and aft). Many of those systems use entirely separate drive mechanisms for each transfer guide. The present applicant has previously proposed passive belt systems in which a single drive device imparts motion to each transfer ring via separate drive elements, such as wires or racked wires driven by a dual output of the drive device.